Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
|-|AC1-ACR= |-|Assassin's Creed Memories= |-|Assassin's Creed Reflections= |-|Age 82= |-|Age 92= Summary Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (Arabic: الطائر ابن لا أحد‎, The Bird,'' Son of None''; 1165 – 1257) was a member of the Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins who served as their Mentor from 1191 until his death in 1257. During his tenure as Mentor, through the knowledge of an Apple of Eden, Altaïr made several discoveries and inventions that greatly helped the Order's progression. His leadership saw to the spread of the Assassins' influence throughout the Old World. Raised to be an Assassin from birth, Altaïr became a Master Assassin at age 24, an accomplishment unheard of for one so young. He failed to recover an Apple of Eden from Robert de Sablé in July 1191 and subsequently allowed the Templars to attack the town of Masyaf, headquarters of the Assassins. For this, he was demoted to the rank of Novice and sent on a quest for redemption. Tasked with the deaths of nine individuals who, unbeknownst to him, made up the ranks of the Templar Order in the Holy Land, Altaïr began a quest to change his ways and liberate the Kingdom from their corruption. During his quest however, Altaïr learned of a plot far more sinister than he originally believed. In completing his mission, he also cleansed the Order of its treacherous leader Al Mualim. Altaïr thereafter became Mentor, taking the Assassins in a new, more secretive direction. With the Apple in hand, Altaïr changed the way members of his Order lived their lives, writing the details in his fabled Codex for later generations of the Order to read. Altaïr's vision of the Assassin Order was for them to be spread across the world, living among the people, and he began establishing many Assassins Guilds during his tenure as Mentor. Throughout his travels, Altaïr strengthened his Order, stopping various Templar plots over the years as well as halting the inexorable march of Genghis Khan. Altaïr is an ancestor to Desmond Miles, through the maternal line. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically and with bombs, higher with his Hidden Blades, his personal longsword, Apple of Eden and even higher with preparations | At least 9-A physically, higher with his Hidden Blades, Apple of Eden, Hidden Gun and even higher with preparations | At least 9-A physically, higher with his Hidden Blades and Apple of Eden, catapults, and even higher with preparations Name: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, The Son of None, was occasionally called as the son of Umar Origins: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 24 during the Siege of Masyaf, 25 during Altaïr's Chronicles, 26 during the events of the first game and the beginning of Bloodlines, 29 by the end of Bloodlines, 63 upon his exile, 82 upon his return to Masyaf, 92 at the time of his death Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Master Assassin, possibly a Dai (As noted by Malik Al-Sayf. The Dai was, at the time of the crusades, the direct representative of the Imam, being one rank higher than that of a Master Assassin), Mentor of the Syrian Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins Powers and Abilities: |-|Base abilities ▾= - Resistances=Resistance to Illusions, Mind Control, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Death Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Life Absorption (Should naturally possess these resistances against all the Pieces of Eden due to being an Isu-Hybrid, who lack the neurotransmitters required for the Pieces of Eden to work against them. Resisted Al Mualim's use of the Apple multiple times and saw through all of his illusions during the events of the first game. The Apple could no longer freeze Altaïr upon its second use by Abbas nor drain his life-force like in Al Mualim's fight, only temporarily slow him down), Diseases (Once Altaïr fell extremely ill and had become pale due to his injuries at an advanced age of 82 for two days, but recovered quickly within the third day without further aid), Poison Manipulation (Repeated bites from venomous cobras seem to have no effect on him), Extreme Heat and Cold (Can survive being burned in massive vats of oil. Thanks to his extensive travels, Altaïr was significantly experienced in the exploration of areas with severe extremities ranging from the intense desert heat to sub-zero temperatures in the mountain ranges of Southeastern China. Also withstood Bouchart's fire-bombs) }} |-|With Equipment=Mind Manipulation, Duplication (Can create clones with the Apple of Eden), Illusion Creation, Empathic Manipulation (Calmed down an angry mob in Cyprus with the Apple of Eden and showed them their true oppressors' intentions), Death Manipulation, Telekinesis (Forced Swami to cut his own throat while keeping his mind free), Paralysis Inducement and Status Effect Inducement (With the Apple of Eden), Fire Manipulation (via Fire Arrows), Smoke Manipulation (via smoke bombs, used them in his quest to find the Chalice in Altaïr's Chronicles), Explosion Manipulation (via splinter bombs, used them to blow up walls and gigantic stone pillars in Altaïr's Chronicles, and via Black Arrows, which he used to scatter Mongol troops and keep them distracted), Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3 via Apple of Eden and poisons), Poison Manipulation (Legalized the use of poison after Al Mualim's death) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (He can fight against characters who can harm him and counter their attacks with his own, and he can also harm himself. Also capable of physically injuring and killing Templar Captains with his punches, and Templar Captains can tank his bombs at point-blank range, which are this powerful. Also fought against and defeated the Master of the Tower, who can tank the same exact bombs without any damage. By the end of the first game not long after his hunt for the 9 Templars and redemption, he fought against and ultimately defeated Al Mualim, even with the latter's use of clones via the Apple of Eden of his former Templar associates and repeated attempts to control his mind and absorb his life-force for his own. Can do the same exact feats as Ezio Auditore da Firenze and should not be much weaker than him despite the massive 300-year-gap between them, and Ezio himself gave Altaïr considerable praise for his immense skillset. Should be comparable to most other Isu-Hybrids in the series) and with bombs, higher with his Hidden Blades, his personal longsword (His sword was used by Ezio many times to fight against a Staff of Eden-amped Rodrigo Borgia), Apple of Eden and even higher with preparations. Can negate durability with the Apple of Eden | At least Small Building level+ physically (Not much weaker than his younger self, was now capable of one-shotting comparable Assassins with just his fists alone), higher with his Hidden Blades, Hidden Gun (Should not be much weaker than Ezio's gun, which is an exact replica of Altaïr's blueprints), Apple of Eden and even higher with preparations. Can negate durability with the Apple of Eden and poisoned weaponry | At least Small Building level+ physically (Stated by Niccolò Polo in The Secret Crusade novel to be a greater Assassin when compared to his younger self), higher with his Hidden Blades, Hidden Gun and Apple of Eden, catapults (His catapults were vastly superior to the ones he experienced back in the 1190s, capable of demolishing entire buildings. Superior to most trebuchets), and even higher with preparations (Had vast knowledge of every single Isu tech thanks to having extensively studied the Apple, and even knew a great deal about the 21st century). Can negate durability with the Apple of Eden and poisoned weaponry Speed: At least Supersonic+ by himself (Easily kept up with multiple phantoms of Al Mualim when the latter used the Apple, and Al Mualim was vastly superior to Altaïr even without the Apple's aid, with the Apple's clones being able to fight on par with characters like Bayek, Ezio and Staff wielders like Rodrigo Borgia. Shares the same moveset as Ezio and Desmond Miles and shouldn't be much slower than them), higher attack speed with bombs. Subsonic attack speed with bows and throwing knives | Below Average Human (Can barely walk) with at least Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (His combat speed still remains the same as his younger days. Could still easily slaughter hordes of comparable Assassins without issue, and could take multiple of them out in quick succession like in his prime), higher attack speed with bombs. Supersonic with his Hidden Gun (The Hidden Gun is based on a wheellock mechanism and would thus have comparable speeds to a wheellock pistol, which can hit 438 m/s) | Athletic Human (The only attributes that Altaïr lost over time were his running speed due to his age) with at least Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (His combat speed and reactions have become vastly superior to his younger self due to his renewed and extensive training thanks to the Apple), higher attack speed with bombs. Supersonic with his Hidden Gun Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Lifted big crates and casually tossed them aside in Assassin's Creed: Altair's Chronicles, and also moved dense metal boxes without any effort. Also knocked down gigantic pillars with a single kick. Went toe-to-toe with Badr, a gigantic bodybuilder, despite being severely inferior to him, but the Assassin eventually managed to gain the upper hand and easily defeat him and collapse an entire circus. Later on, he overpowered and killed Basilisk, who wielded a gigantic sword and dwarved the Assassin in both size and strength. Should be comparable in strength to Bayek, as both of them have wrestled with and overpowered clones of the same Apple of Eden #2 to be exact. Fought against and defeated the Dark Oracle, who ripped her shackles apart, and normal iron chains require this much force to break. Can easily lift, flip and slam heavyweight enemies in thick armor) | At least Class 5 (Can still casually lift, flip and slam comparable foes while being over two decades out of his prime) | At least Class 5 (Vastly superior to his younger self) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ | At least Small Building Class+ | At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Tanked being hit by catapults multiple times. Capable of tanking his own bombs exploding at point-blank range, having done so multiple times in his quest for the Chalice. Regularly no-selled bridges, scaffoldings and other sturdy structures collapsing on him. Took multiple hits from Al Mualim and his clones made by the Apple of Eden, emerging triumphant in the end. Has the same durability feats as Ezio. Should be on par with most other Isu-Hybrids, who can tank attacks of this magnitude and no-sell energy beams that are powerful enough to simultaneously vaporize three humans at once and reduce them to a bloody mist), higher with his armor (His armor was capable of easily withstanding hits from the Staff of Eden, and was built via technology from the Apple of Eden, as seen when Ezio used it against Rodrigo Borgia in December 1499. A few days later in January 1500, as the Siege of Monteriggioni was carried out, it was struck down by cannonballs that could easily reduce entire buildings and fortress walls to splinters with this much power and was left completely undamaged, as seen when an older Ezio later returned to pick it up and use it for his later travels after Cesare's death, with the armor itself still being in pristine condition) | At least Small Building level+ (Not much weaker than before, took blows from comparable enemies while in this state) | At least Small Building level+ (Considerably superior to his younger self. Because of this, he eventually sent his armor away, no longer needing it for protection, and also because he feared that its technology was far too dangerous for even modern-day combat) Stamina: Incredibly High (Even when grievously injured and profusely bleeding Altaïr still refused to back down and proceeded to fight hordes of guards as if nothing happened to him. Even before he ascended to the rank of Master Assassin, during the events Altaïr's Chronicles he was already capable of clearing entire fortresses full of soldiers without any sign of exhaustion or ever stopping in his tracks) | Below Average Human (Can barely walk) | Incredibly High (Altaïr retained the same stamina that he had in his youth) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with swords, several dozen meters with throwing knives, several hundreds of meters with bullets, at least several kilometers with the Apple of Eden, possibly far higher (Could easily cover entire cities if he chose to, his Apple clones could easily dispatch of enemies from Masyaf Castle to as far as the Masyaf gates without even trying). Standard Equipment: His personal longsword, a short blade, throwing knives, and the iconic Hidden Blade, bombs and grappling gun (Later abandons them shortly before his mission at Solomon's Temple), the Apple of Eden #2 (from 1191 until his death in 1257, said Apple was previously used by Flavius Metellus against Bayek [https://imgur.com/OOqISCJ as confirmed in the official Assassin's Creed Infographics encyclopedia]), eventually has a second Hidden Blade, a Hidden Gun, Poison darts and blade, and the Armor of Altaïr which he invented, black powder arrows (Which he used to scatter the forces of Genghis Khan in order to get a killing shot at the Khan). By the near end of his life, he makes use of catapults and a cane-sword. Also keeps 6 Masyaf Keys with him to store his memories, but it's applicable only in a sense for those who view it. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Altaïr was raised at the Assassin fortress at Masyaf and quickly rose through the ranks of the Order to become one of the most respected and feared Assassins in the Brotherhood, second only to its leader, Al Mualim. A cold and objective man, Altaïr fully devoted himself to whatever course he chose to pursue. He had a proud nature, and was often impetuous, demanding, arrogant, and impatient. However, after his failure at Solomon's Temple and commencing on a mission to redeem himself, Altaïr began pondering the motivations of his targets after listening to their final words. Altaïr was a Master Assassin, capable of extraordinary acrobatic feats and versed in the application of deadly arts. Trained extensively, he was able to overcome any obstacle, human or terrain, climb the tallest towers and leap from the highest ledges without a hint of fear. Like other Assassins, he was also trained in stealth assassination techniques, hand-to-hand and weapons combat, and blade throwing. His noncombat skills included climbing, urban acrobatics, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing. He also had extensive knowledge of Holy Land politics and religion, which helped him better understand his opponents. Once he gained access to the Apple's powers, he begain introducing new techniques to all the fields required for an Assassin to be perfect, like stealth, disguise, killing from the shadows, reconnaissance, combat skills, adaptability, advanced weaponry, using advanced tactics and much more. According to Niccolò Polo, at the age of 92 Altaïr retained the same strength; stamina and skill he had in his youth, possibly due to renewed training when he reclaimed the title of Mentor. Altaïr also possessed Eagle Vision, a "sixth sense" or intuition that allowed him to see a person's true intentions. Due to this gift, Altaïr had heightened intuitive abilities and senses, along with his sharpened fighting skills. Altaïr's skills made him one of the most deadly and adept Assassins in the Order's history, and they were legendary even after his death. Altaïr was also a skilled artist, and his Codex was heavily illustrated. In it he drew blueprints for Hidden Blade modifications; manuals for assassination techniques, maps, and even a detailed sketch of his wife, Maria, bordered with hand-drawn flowers. Due to his extensive research on the Apple thanks to his extremely fast learning skills, he had written several thousands of books dedicated to the Apple's knowledge alone in an extremely short amount of time and even made a library for them using advanced materials that even steel could not penetrate. As mentioned in his final confrontation with Abbas, Altaïr claimed to have seen many things about life, death, the past and the far future, thoroughly indicating that Altaïr had even learned about modern technology itself. He had invented advanced alloys as new materials for his Hidden Blades, alloys that were rare even in the modern world, and he even built an armor set far more advanced and lighter than anything else existing in the modern world, and he destroyed its formula in fear of the technology being too powerful for mankind to use. He was even trying to uncover the true origins of human life and why they existed, but having just started in the last years of his life, this meant that he would never finish his work. Even in death he would still occasionally hallucinate with the immense amount of knowledge he had gained in his entire lifespan and when spending a few moments on the Apple alone. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations that would kill most peak-level human beings (According to Niccolò Polo in The Secret Crusade novel, at the age of 92, Altaïr retained the same strength, stamina, and skill he had in his youth, possibly due to renewed training when he reclaimed the title of Mentor). Upon Adha's death, he became increasingly depressed, arrogant and prone to outbursts to the point where it resulted in him breaking all three tenets of the Creed, and being punished and demoted, forcing him to slowly climb back through the ranks and becoming wiser as a result. Refuses to back down or give up even when the odds are against him or even when he is heavily injured. Was almost consumed by vengeance of his son Sef's death at the hands of Abbas and after witnessing his wife Maria's death, Altaïr was driven into severe depression for over 20 years since then, alienating himself from his family for most of this duration, suffering from hallucinations and other diseases until 1247, when he finally regained his resolve and his status as Mentor upon killing Abbas. Key: Age 24-63 | Age 82 | Age 92 Note: Not to be confused with Altair (Re:Creators) Gallery Altair_Statistics_Manual.png|Altaïr's height and weight from the manual of the PC version of Assassin's Creed (2007) Altair-Assassins-Creed-Render.png|Altaïr as he appears in Assassin's Creed (2007) Altairchronicles.jpg|Altaïr as he appears in Altaïr's Chronicles AssassinsCreedBloodlinesRender2.png|Cover art of Altaïr in Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines Altair_Assassin's_Creed.png|Altaïr as he appears in Assassin's Creed: The Secret Crusade MiiCostumeAltaïrSSBU.jpg|A Mii character wearing Altaïr's robes in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Ubisoft Category:Knife Users Category:Adults Category:Stealth Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teachers Category:Leaders Category:Orphans Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Mace Users Category:Poison Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Geniuses Category:Wise Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Technology Users Category:Blacksmiths Category:Bow Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Parents Category:Fear Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Pain Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Warriors Category:Athletes Category:Preparation Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Fire Users Category:Scientists Category:Paint Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Blade Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Married Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Acrobats Category:Armor Users Category:Widowed Characters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users